<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just One Night by meglw0228</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443810">Just One Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228'>meglw0228</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco sleep together on their last day at Hogwarts, five years later Harry has some explaining to do when he runs into Narcissa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just One Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://harrydracompreg.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a href="http://harrydracompreg.livejournal.com/">harrydracompreg</a> Fest.  My prompt was: 5 years ago at the graduation of hogwarts students Draco and Harry sleep together after getting drunk. Awkward bumping into eachother for a few months after the sleeping together. But then Harry disappears. 5 years later Narcissa bumps into Harry and sees that he has a beautiful 5 year old child, who shockingly resembles her family traits.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b></b><b>Beta:</b> <span class="ljuser"><a href="http://sirius-insanity.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a href="http://sirius-insanity.livejournal.com/"><b>sirius_insanity</b></a></span> and <span class="ljuser"><a href="http://nomeci.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a href="http://nomeci.livejournal.com/"><b>nomeci</b></a></span></p><p></p><div class="inner">
  <p></p>
  <div class="entry-content">
    <p> </p>
    <p>It had been just one night; Harry knew that, he even understood it. He didn’t go into this thinking there would ever be more than that, but it didn’t keep him from hoping. He was quite drunk at the time, but even through his drunken haze he had memorized every little detail about that night, and had clung to them for five years.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ljcut">
      <p>It was the night of the Leaving Feast at Hogwarts. Harry and quite a few other students had returned for their “eighth year”, as the students had called it, even though he had been offered a job at the ministry. It was his last night in the castle, and he spent most of the night getting completely pissed playing a very depraved 'truth or dare' with the other eighth years. After a few hours, he tired of the drunken racket and went for a walk. He only walked for a few minutes before he slid down a wall and sat on the cold stone floor in a corridor, too intoxicated to stand any longer.</p>
      <p>Harry didn’t remember much after sitting down on the floor, at least not until Draco Malfoy came along. He didn’t dislike Draco anymore; sure he was still snarky and loved to goad Harry anytime he saw him, but he wouldn’t have been Draco if he hadn’t. After the battle Harry had returned Draco’s wand to him. Surprisingly, Draco had actually thanked him for saving him. They never truly became friends, but they were polite and civil to each other. They traded barbs on occasion, but it was different now – there was no hatred involved, it was just a couple of guys teasing each other because they could…</p>
      <p>Then that night happened…. Draco was walking down the corridor toward Harry and seemed to trip over a rise in the floor. To see Draco lose his elegant step was enough in Harry’s drunken state to cause him to break out into giggles.</p>
      <p>“Still learnin’ to walk Malfoy?” Harry laughed as he replayed the trip in his mind again and again. Harry knew it was hardly worth teasing him over since no one else had even seen it; but in his drunken state his brain didn't seem to register before his mouth decided to speak.</p>
      <p>Draco scoffed. “At least I can walk correctly when sober, what’s your excuse?”</p>
      <p>Harry stood up and attempted to look snooty, “I don’t need an excuse – I’m the Chosen One remember?” There was a bit of a bitter undertone to the comment as the title was still thrown at him every now and then and he still hated it.</p>
      <p>“Shall we throw you a pity party? Are your fans becoming uncooperative yet again?” This was an area the two generally avoided when talking to one another. Just as Harry would forever harbour ill feelings towards the label, Draco would harbour those feelings towards the whole affair. The name reminded him constantly of how much damage he had caused and how Potter had come behind him and cleaned it up. He could handle being an acquaintance of Harry Potter, but he couldn’t stomach being associated with “the Chosen One”. It was a very fine line that Draco teetered on every day.</p>
      <p>Harry had enough sense about him to know this was not going in a good direction, so he decided to shut it down as quickly as possible. “Why don’t you do us both a favour and just shut up, Draco?” Harry asked.</p>
      <p>Draco unfortunately wasn’t nearly as clear-headed as Harry was so he continued down the undesired path. As he looked into Harry’s eyes with his challenge, he stumbled another small step and entered Harry’s personal space. “Well – as you mentioned – you are the Chosen One… Why don’t you make me shut up?”</p>
      <p>Harry never remembered making a conscious decision. He couldn’t even remember considering it as an option. All Harry remembered was one second he was talking himself down from punching Draco for the smart-arsed comments and the next he was kissing him as if it was something he’d wanted to do for years!</p>
      <p>It had been his first kiss with a boy, and even though they were both completely pissed it had been the most amazing kiss of Harry’s life. He didn't quite recall exactly how they got to the Room of Requirement, but the next thing he did remember was standing in front of Draco, wavering slightly. Clumsy, drunken hands fumbled with the buttons on Draco's shirt, fighting to remove the offending garment from the pretty blond's body. Harry remembered everything after that; he had made sure to commit it to memory, wanting to always remember this night together. Harry attacked Draco's soft mouth again, smoothing his hands down the other boy's chest as Draco fought to get his trousers off. Harry recalled forcing himself away from Draco, long enough to remove his own clothing. He hadn't meant it to be a strip tease, but he did want to watch his unlikely lover's reaction as he revealed his own Quidditch-toned body. Harry loved how he had looked into Draco's stormy grey eyes, and immediately lost himself in the cloudy depths. He remembered well how Draco's eyes had darkened even more as more clothing was thrown to the side, and Harry was finally completely bare. Draco moved against Harry, pressing the length of his body against Harry's. He slowly guided Harry backward to the bed the Room had produced, devouring his mouth all the while. Eventually Harry was pushed onto his back, and Draco straddled him; kissing him like a man depraved.</p>
      <p>Harry still relished in the feel of Draco’s lips on his. They had been so soft, but not like the girls he had kissed. The girls had expected him to take control; whereas with Draco, Draco had dominated the encounter, which Harry didn’t mind because Draco was so good at kissing.</p>
      <p>Draco had slowly pulled away, locking his grey gaze with Harry's piercing green stare as he moved down his body. He trailed his lips over Harry’s neck, kissed, licked, and nibbled his way down his chest, and stopped to lavish his sensitive nipples with attention. Draco ran his tongue over the bud and caught it in his mouth, sucking on it gently. Harry let out a strained moan; he hadn't had any idea that having his nipples played with could feel so wonderful.</p>
      <p>Harry remembered Draco trailing his lips over his hard cock, teasing. Harry held his breath as Draco gazed up at him with a wicked smirk before taking the whole length into his mouth in one fluid motion. Harry had gripped the sheets trying to keep from bucking up into the wet heat engulfing his throbbing member. He had been so distracted by Draco's mouth moving on his cock that he had been surprised when he felt a slick finger rubbing over his hole and then gently slipping in. It had been slightly uncomfortable at first, but Draco felt him tense and gave him a moment or two to adjust to the feeling. Once Harry had relaxed enough, Draco slipped in a second finger. Harry winced and focused on the amazing sensation of Draco trailing his soft, warm tongue up the underside of his cock; that is until Draco had touched something within him that had him seeing stars. Harry cried out loudly at the sensation, using all of the willpower he had to not come right then and there in the gorgeous blond boy's mouth. Harry wanted to wait until Draco was inside of him, but he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Draco added a third finger and prepared Harry as best he could. His blond head finally rose up off of Harry's painfully hard cock. Draco removed his fingers from Harry; his eyes burning into Harry's as he stroked his own throbbing erection. Draco settled the tip of his cock against Harry's entrance, watching, seemingly mesmerized as Harry slowly stroked himself. Slowly, carefully, Draco had pushed himself inside of Harry.</p>
      <p>Harry had gripped the silken sheets so roughly he almost tore them, and ground his teeth together with such force his jaw ached, just to keep from crying out at the pain. It had hurt badly at first even with the preparation, and Harry had been grateful that Draco had stayed his movements long enough for Harry to adjust to the new feeling. Harry breathed through the pain, and once he was comfortable he nodded ever so slightly to Draco. As Draco tentatively withdrew, Harry arched his hips bringing his arse in closer contact to the gorgeous blond, and grabbed his legs as Draco slowly re-entered him. Draco kept the slow pace until he found that especially sensitive spot inside of Harry, then started thrusting in earnest, stroking over it every time. Harry met Draco's stony gaze with his own, stroking himself as Draco moved inside of him. He was so close already that it only took three rough strokes of his hand before he was covered in his own come. Harry clenched around Draco and Draco couldn't contain himself any longer. Draco filled Harry's arse with his seed, and promptly collapsed on top of Harry. Harry watched the blond boy panting, and winced as Draco pulled himself free of Harry. Harry let his head fall back onto the bed. Soon Draco's breathing slowed and evened, and Harry realized that he had fallen into an alcohol-and sex-induced slumber.</p>
      <p>Harry smoothed his hand over Draco’s hair, and kissed his forehead. He summoned his wand from where it lay with his clothes, and cast a cleaning charm over both of them and wrapped his arms around Draco, drifting off into an intoxicated but satisfied sleep.</p>
      <p>Harry woke first the next morning, somewhat disoriented. Slowly, Harry realized he was extremely stiff and his muscles were incredibly sore, probably from the blond boy using him as a bed. He also had a vague, but irritating pain radiating from his arse. Gently, he rolled Draco off of him to the right side of the bed. Harry sat up, trying to get his stiff body to cooperate. Carefully, he lifted his weight from the bed, not wanting to disturb the other man. Harry dressed and went to the other side of the bed, kissing Draco on the forehead, smiling wistfully. He turned and left the room, not looking back as he returned to Gryffindor Tower.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>It had been two weeks since Harry had seen Draco. Harry had been staying at Grimmauld place since leaving Hogwarts, and now that he had taken the extra year to complete his Wizarding training, he wasn't sure that he wanted to pursue his career as an Auror any longer. Harry just wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life, and that nagged at him. Hermione was off at her own job at the Ministry, and Ron was in Auror training. Harry knew that he didn't really want to pursue a career helping house-elves, and had lost his passion for being an Auror. So, he spent his days alone at Grimmauld Place until he decided to see Andromeda and his godson, Teddy. Andromeda, being such a caring woman, had offered for Harry to stay with her and Teddy so he could be a real father figure to the little boy. She also offered up a few suggestions for career options, and had gone as far as suggesting he take up a healing apprenticeship with her. He had been tempted to take her up on it. All Harry really wanted was to marry and have children; if he could also have a career he loved then that was just a big plus. Harry wanted to live the life his parents had, especially because they only had it for such a short time.</p>
      <p>The following Friday after seeing Andromeda and Teddy, Harry went to Diagon Alley to buy some things for himself and some more toys for Teddy. He was coming back out from Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes after visiting George, and he literally ran right into Draco. Harry had to grab a hold of Draco's robes to keep him from falling over, and to keep his own balance. It was the first time seeing him since that drunken night, and Harry couldn’t help thinking how gorgeous he looked. Draco was wearing a very nice and expensive-looking robe that fitted his body perfectly. His hair looked wind-blown, most likely from the near fall.</p>
      <p>Draco smoothed his hair back in place then looked up at Harry. “You should watch where you’re going, Potter.”</p>
      <p>Harry smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, sorry. How are you? I’ve missed you.”</p>
      <p>Draco looked puzzled as he answered, “I’m good. Actually I’m glad I ran into you. Mother is holding a little party and she asked me to invite a few people. Would you come?”</p>
      <p>“Sure, I’d love to,” Harry said a little too quickly.</p>
      <p>“Great,” Draco said with hesitancy. “I’ll send the invitation to Grimmauld Place.”</p>
      <p>Harry watched Draco walk away without even a goodbye, and couldn’t stop wondering why Draco was acting so different. It was almost like he didn’t even remember that night they shared.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The next time Harry saw Draco it was at the party Mrs Malfoy had thrown, and Draco had his arm wrapped around a beautiful dark haired woman. After watching Draco and Astoria, (Harry had overheard her name in passing), talking and laughing for over an hour, Harry had fled the ballroom. He escaped into the next room over; he just wanted to get away from all of it. He couldn’t believe he had been stupid enough to think that Draco might feel something for him after the night they shared.</p>
      <p>Harry sat down heavily in a chair near the fireplace. He figured he could stay in here for a little while before someone came looking for him. He tried to forget everything and just stared into the flames.</p>
      <p>Harry didn’t know how much time had passed, but suddenly he heard the door opening, and was about to tell the person he was coming back when he heard the laughter.</p>
      <p>“Merlin, she’s a nightmare. I’m not sure who’s worse: my mother or Astoria,” came Draco’s drawling voice from the doorway.</p>
      <p>Harry listened intently as the other person with Draco laughed even harder. Harry knew his high-backed chair shielded him from view, so he sat back hoping to hear more.</p>
      <p>“So what are you going to do?” came a masculine voice Harry did not recognize.</p>
      <p>“I was hoping I’d have found out who the other guy was before now. You’re not lying are you, Theo?”</p>
      <p>“Ha, I wish. You know me; I would’ve told everyone already if it had been me,” the newly revealed voice of Theo Nott said. “You still don’t know who you slept with after the Leaving Feast, then,” Theo stated.</p>
      <p>“No,” Draco said apparently frustrated. “I really shouldn’t have drunk so much.”</p>
      <p>There was silence for a few minutes and Harry was just about to say something when he heard Theo speak again.</p>
      <p>“Why is Potter here? I thought you didn’t want to see him anymore if you could help it.”</p>
      <p>“Mother wanted me to invite him, and I wouldn’t have except I ran into him in Diagon Alley. Mother says with him here it might help us socially.” Harry could practically hear Draco’s eyes rolling from here. “Like I care about that right now. She’s about to announce my damn engagement to Astoria, and I’m about to lose any hope of ever finding out who that other guy was.”</p>
      <p>There was silence again for a moment. “It was me.”</p>
      <p>“Who’s there?” Draco demanded.</p>
      <p>Harry slowly stood and turned toward the doorway. “It was me,” Harry repeated then continued. “I had been sitting in a corridor when you came along, stumbling drunkenly. I think I insulted you, and of course you insulted me back. I told you to shut up after that, and you made a smart-arsed comment about me making you shut up. So I kissed you. The next I remember is us standing by a bed and undressing and then you fucking me.” Harry watched as first confusion, then shock, and lastly horror crossed Draco’s face. Seeing the last emotion displayed on that perfect face nearly broke Harry’s heart; he didn't know how it had happened, but he had come to care for the blond boy immensely since their night together.</p>
      <p>“Excuse me,” Harry said and walked past both guys, not stopping till he was outside in the cool night air.</p>
      <p>He Disapparated back to Grimmauld Place and went directly to the floo, not really thinking about what he was doing. He tossed some floo powder into the flames and thrust his head in, waiting for Andromeda to answer his call.</p>
      <p>“Harry! What’s wrong?”</p>
      <p>“May I stay with you for a few days, Andromeda?” Harry asked her.</p>
      <p>“Of course you can; you’re always welcome here.”</p>
      <p>“Thanks, I’ll be there soon.” Harry withdrew his head and went to his room. He muttered a few spells, had a bag packed, and was gone within an hour of leaving the party.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Days turned into weeks and by the end of the month Harry had a bigger problem than just a broken heart.</p>
      <p>Harry had been living at Andromeda’s house for just a little over a week when he noticed the first symptom. At the time he had had no clue that anything was even remotely wrong or that his life had changed so drastically. It had begun with just a few cravings; waking at night wanting certain foods. Then he noticed his chest had become unusually sensitive. When he began to get sick in the morning he couldn’t help but admit something was wrong.</p>
      <p>It wasn’t long before Andromeda finally noticed what Harry had tried so hard to hide from her. She had come to wake him for breakfast one morning, and had received no answer. Worried, she went to check the adjoining bathroom and found him slumped over the toilet, half asleep. Andromeda helped Harry clean up and escorted him back to bed, where he rested while she used some diagnostic charms on him.</p>
      <p>When Harry next awoke, it was to find that his stomach had settled more than it had in days, and Andromeda sitting in a chair next to the bed.</p>
      <p>“So, what’s wrong with me, doc?” Harry asked with half a smile, attempting to relieve the tension with brevity. Andromeda didn’t smile back though, and it had Harry more worried than he cared to admit.</p>
      <p>“Harry, when did you last have sex with a man?”</p>
      <p>Harry paled at the reminder of Draco and answered quietly. “The last night at Hogwarts, after the Leaving Feast.”</p>
      <p>“I don’t think there’s any easy way to tell you this, so I’m just going to tell you. You’re pregnant, Harry.”</p>
      <p>Harry stared at her in shock, replaying her last three words over and over, and not seeming to realize that he was saying ‘pregnant’ out loud. He also didn’t seem to notice the hand that moved to stretch over his stomach, caressing the flesh beneath his shirt.</p>
      <p>Harry tried listening as Andromeda went on to explain. “Usually fathers and mothers will explain this to their children before they reach their majority. Sirius should have explained it for you, but unfortunately Sirius had passed before he could. Basically all pure-blood wizards are capable of reproduction. Pure-blood meaning born of wizarding parentage, hence if your mum had been male she wouldn’t have been capable, but you are because your mum was a witch. There’s a contraception spell most wizards are also taught at the same time.” She paused and looked sadly at Harry. “I’ll leave you alone to think, but if you need me you know where I am.”</p>
      <p>Andromeda left and Harry was alone with his thoughts once more. Harry was shocked beyond belief. He had just finished school and now to become a father right away…. Not to mention, a single father, because there was no way he was going back to talk to Draco any time soon if he could help it. He wanted to be angry with Draco for this; to blame him, but he also knew that it wasn’t Draco’s fault.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The following seven months were some of the hardest of Harry’s life. Andromeda tried to make it easier for him, but there was only so much she could do. Male bodies, even wizards, weren’t prepared for carrying a child; the magic was the only thing that made it possible. When wizards conceived a child, their magic would create a womb for the baby, and provide the nutrients needed to survive until birth. Luckily because of this, most male pregnancies only lasted seven months. With the magic providing and sustaining the pregnancy it usually meant wizards went into labour before the nine month mark that was normal for the majority of female pregnancies. Only a handful of wizards had ever carried past seven months. Andromeda became his lifeline throughout those months; he depended on her more fully than anyone. She helped him when the cravings started, the days he was too sick to even get out of bed, and had even rubbed his swollen feet for him.</p>
      <p>Harry missed Draco more than he ever cared to admit. He missed talking to him, laughing with him, fighting with him, and, surprisingly, even his insults. He tried taking his mind off Draco by playing with Teddy and talking to his baby, but it only helped so much. Late at night when he was alone, the thoughts of raising a child alone, and the fact that the child would never know his or her other father was the worst. Those nights were when he really thought of seeing Draco again, but then he recalled the look of horror that had been etched on Draco's face at his confession.</p>
      <p>Exactly thirty weeks since he had had sex with Draco their daughter was born. Lillian Carina Potter weighed six pounds two ounces, and was sixteen inches long. Harry had instantly loved her. She was so beautiful and small, with a small patch of blond hair on her head. Andromeda helped deliver her at her house since Harry hadn’t wanted to go to St. Mungo’s, which Harry was beyond thankful for. Harry had only gotten to hold his daughter for ten minutes before Andromeda had sedated him so he could heal and gain control of his magic again. When he next awoke he felt sore, but was able to walk. He went in search of Andromeda and found her in the garden with Teddy and Lillian. Andromeda was holding Teddy, who was playing with Lillian’s hair. Harry smiled as he watched them, and then stepped forward to hold his baby girl. Harry looked down at Lillian as he settled her in his arms, and her eyelids fluttered open revealing bright blue eyes. Harry couldn’t help the smile spreading over his face, even as he felt his cheeks become wet from tears.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>“Harry, you need to get out. You and Lillian need to get away from here. Go see the Weasleys or someone else, but I insist you leave even for a couple hours today.”</p>
      <p>Harry looked up as Andromeda scolded him yet again. The only time he ever left Andromeda’s house anymore was to buy food in the small town a short distance away. He had been living with Andromeda, Teddy, and Lillian for two years now. Two years in which Harry hid from Draco, from the Wizarding World, from everyone really. It had started with wanting to just stay home and raise Lillian, but after a year he had become accustomed to not socializing with others.</p>
      <p>Harry reluctantly Apparated to the Burrow, carrying Lillian in his arms, and holding onto Teddy’s hand. He hadn’t bothered flooing or sending an owl before coming. He was hoping there wouldn’t be many people there so he would have less explaining to do. When he knocked on the door, he noticed just how mistaken he was when he heard the loud voices of what he assumed to be the whole family. Mrs Weasley answered the door and as soon as she caught sight of him she yelled.</p>
      <p>“Harry!” She crushed him in a hug, barely missing Lillian. Harry pulled away and had just enough time to introduce Lillian before the rest of the Weasley’s came running to see him.</p>
      <p>Harry was dragged inside where everyone began shouting all at once. Lillian snuggled into his arms, and Harry rubbed her back trying to soothe her, while poor Teddy clung to his leg. While the Weasleys stood around shouting excitedly, he surveyed the room. He saw Mr Weasley, Bill, Fleur, a young child who looked exactly like Fleur, Charlie, Percy, a woman Harry assumed was Percy’s wife, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dean. Ron was standing in front of a chair piled with gifts and that’s when Harry remembered it was Ron’s birthday just yesterday. He assumed this was the only time the family could get together. Harry waited another ten minutes for the shouting to stop completely.</p>
      <p>“I realize a lot of you are angry and upset,” Harry began when it was finally quiet enough to be heard. “I don’t blame you and I’m sorry. Let’s start with introductions first and then we can sit down and talk. This young man is Teddy Lupin.” Harry gently pushed Teddy out from behind his leg and Teddy looked at the group amassed in front of him, and promptly switched his hair colour to imitate the Weasley’s.</p>
      <p>“Hey, tats a no-no!” Lillian cried out from Harry’s hip, looking up at him with a pout. Harry glanced down to see Teddy smiling sheepishly at him.</p>
      <p>Harry chuckled. “Yes I did say that Lillian, but it’s ok, these people already knew he could do that.” Harry turned back to the Weasleys, “And this is Lillian Carina Potter, my daughter.”</p>
      <p>Harry walked over to the little girl playing while the Weasleys started shouting again. “Hi, what’s your name?”</p>
      <p>The little girl looked up at Harry and smiled before answering. “I’m Victoire.”</p>
      <p>Harry smiled back. “This is Lillian and this is Teddy. Could they play with you while I talk to the other adults?”</p>
      <p>“Sure. Can you change your hair any colour, Teddy?” the little girl asked excitedly.</p>
      <p>“Yep,” Teddy said, nodding his head vigorously. “I can change my eyes too, wanna see?”</p>
      <p>Harry smiled as he walked back toward the others, who by now had stopped shouting to listen to the children.</p>
      <p>“How about some other introductions first before I explain?” Harry looked at the woman standing beside Percy, and held out his hand to her. “I’m Harry Potter.”</p>
      <p>The woman shook his hand. “My name is Audrey Weasley. I’m married to Percy. It’s nice to finally meet you Harry. The Weasleys have been worried about you for a while.”</p>
      <p>Harry smiled, “Thank you. It’s nice to meet you also.” He walked over to the table in the kitchen, sitting at the end closest to the living room, so he could still keep an eye on Lillian and Teddy. “Let’s start with questions from one of you and then we’ll go from there.”</p>
      <p>The others followed him to the table and sat down. Mrs Weasley remained standing and started cutting Ron’s birthday cake. “We’re really happy to see you again Harry, but you should have come by sooner. We’ve missed you a lot,” Mrs Weasley said as she handed Harry a piece and pecked a kiss on his cheek as she walked past.</p>
      <p>“Where have you been, Harry?” Hermione asked quietly.</p>
      <p>“I’ve been living with Andromeda for almost three years now. I had gone to stay with her shortly after leaving Hogwarts, and when I found out I was pregnant I stayed. She helped me tremendously throughout the pregnancy and giving birth. After that I had become very attached to both her and Teddy, and couldn’t imagine leaving them, so I stayed.”</p>
      <p>“Who’s the other father?” George asked him.</p>
      <p>Harry looked at George and a silent exchange passed between them before Harry shook his head slightly. “It doesn’t matter. He’s not a part of our lives and he never wanted to be. Anyway, he’s probably married to someone else by now.”</p>
      <p>Harry had always liked George a lot, and had become even closer to him after the war, after Fred had died. Harry was sure George knew he was lying, but was glad he took the hint not to ask anymore. They all continued to ask questions, and Harry ended up staying for over four hours, until he noticed Lillian had fallen asleep on the sofa. He gently lifted her into his arms, trying not to wake her up.</p>
      <p>“Thank you for not throwing me out when I showed up, even though I probably deserved it,” Harry said quietly as he moved to the door. “I’ll stop by again soon, it was great seeing you all again.” He took Teddy by the hand and walked out, Disapparating as soon as he could.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Harry visited the Weasleys every weekend after that. Sometimes there was no one at the house other than Arthur and Molly, but when he brought Lillian she always enjoyed being spoiled by her adoptive grandparents. Usually when he just went by himself he would also go and see his other friends too. He had seen Luna and Neville, spent dinner with Ron and Hermione, and even Dean and Ginny. It was nice to get away from the kids for a bit and act like an adult again.</p>
      <p>Three years later, while Harry was visiting George, his life changed very drastically yet again. He had gone to see George at his store in Diagon Alley, his first time entering the Wizarding shopping district since the last time he had run into Draco there over five years ago. He had brought Lillian along to show her some of the stores, and even bought her a training broom. They spent a couple hours in Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, Harry talking to George while Lillian ran around looking at all of the products.</p>
      <p>Harry called for Lillian, who was examining the pygmy puffs, and told her they were leaving. He hugged George and said good-bye, while Lillian headed for the door, then Harry took off after her.</p>
      <p>“Hey dad, can we stop and get something to eat before going home?” Lillian asked as she looked back at Harry, not watching where she was headed.</p>
      <p>“Sure, sweetie.”</p>
      <p>Lillian poked Harry in the side, then said, “I’ll race you to the next corner, dad!” Lillian took off running even before the last word was out of her mouth, and Harry couldn’t help grinning while jogging after her.</p>
      <p>It seemed to all happen in slow motion. He saw Lillian just reaching the corner as someone else turned from the other direction, and the two collided. “Lillian!”</p>
      <p>Harry ran the last few steps and dropped to his knees beside Lillian, who had fallen from the collision. Lillian laughed as Harry squeezed her tightly. “It’s ok, daddy. I’m fine.”</p>
      <p>Harry let go, still holding onto her hand as he stood and pulled the small girl to her feet, dusting off her yellow sundress. He turned to the other person, and finally noticed just who Lillian had run into. “I’m sorry, Mrs Malfoy.”</p>
      <p>Narcissa smiled slightly as she spoke, “I’m fine; I was worried for the little girl.” She bent down and held out her hand to Lillian. “My name is Narcissa, what’s yours?”</p>
      <p>“Lillian Potter. I’m sorry, ma’am, I didn’t mean to hit you.”</p>
      <p>Narcissa stood back up and looked at Harry again. “Is she your child, Mr Potter?”</p>
      <p>“Yes,” Harry said shortly, not wanting to elaborate, and knowing that Narcissa had seen what was so obvious. That Lillian was a Malfoy child; with the blond hair and Draco’s features, there was no possibility otherwise.</p>
      <p>“Come on, dad, Aunt Andy and Teddy will be mad if we’re really late,” Lillian burst out, breaking the tension between the two adults.</p>
      <p>Harry smiled down at her and started to walk around Narcissa when she spoke up again.</p>
      <p>“Andy? As in my sister, Andromeda?”</p>
      <p>Harry nodded curtly. “Yes. Good day, Mrs Malfoy.” Harry walked away, trying to hurry as fast as he could while walking with a five year old. He didn’t want to be here anymore; he wanted to be at home playing with Lillian and Teddy, and not remembering the past.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>It was three weeks later, and Harry had heard nothing from any of the Malfoys. He assumed they were leaving him and Lillian alone like he wanted. He was walking back home with Lillian and Teddy after teaching them how to fly, when he noticed just how wrong that assumption was. Lillian and Teddy were running ahead to the front of the house, laughing and joking; Harry was behind them smiling as he watched them, when he noticed Draco standing on the front porch waiting.</p>
      <p>Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Seeing Draco again was a shock. He thought he had been prepared for anything, but he knew now that he was so very wrong. Lillian looked back at him, and he smiled slightly and continued walking. He really wasn’t prepared to deal with Draco, and didn’t know if he’d even be able to.</p>
      <p>Lillian reached the porch first and noticed the man standing there. “Hello, who are you?”</p>
      <p>Teddy came up behind her and grabbed her hand, and Harry couldn’t help but smile as he watched. Lillian wasn’t scared of anything, and always jumped right in with both feet. It had gotten her into trouble in the past. Teddy was more cautious, and was always there trying to protect his little 'sister'.</p>
      <p>Draco smiled at her, “I’m Draco. I used to know your father a few years ago.”</p>
      <p>“Oh cool! You can tell us stories about him then. He never talks about himself before I was born. He always says his life started when I was born, but I know that’s not true. It’s nice to hear though.” Lillian giggled and looked back at Harry who had finally reached the porch.</p>
      <p>Harry smiled back and ran his hand through her soft blond hair. “Sure it’s true. I’m nothing without you.” Harry looked up at Draco then spoke to Lillian again. “Why don’t you take Teddy inside while I talk to Draco for a few minutes? Go tell Aunt Andy how natural you are on a broom, maybe she can call the professional Quidditch teams now to sign you.”</p>
      <p>Lillian laughed as she pulled Teddy behind her. They disappeared inside and Harry and Draco could hear her yelling for her Aunt.</p>
      <p>Harry continued to gaze off into the house, not wanting to talk to Draco, and knowing that if he looked at him again he’d do whatever Draco asked. Draco looked so perfect standing there on the porch when he had walked up. Like he belonged there. Time seemed to have aged him well too. He looked far more handsome than Harry could ever remember, more distinguished.</p>
      <p>“So that’s my daughter,” Draco said, breaking the silence.</p>
      <p>“Yeah,” Harry said quietly.</p>
      <p>“Why didn’t you tell me about her, Potter?”</p>
      <p>Harry slowly turned to look at Draco. “Why should I have? The last time I had seen you, you said you were getting married. Not to mention how truly disgusted you looked just with the fact that you slept with me.” Harry tried to keep his voice down so as not to draw Lillian or anyone else out here, but he was so angry that Draco was here, and that he seemed to want to be a part of their lives. Harry was afraid he was about to lose Lillian to Draco.</p>
      <p>“Damn it, Potter! You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Draco turned away, running his hand through his short hair in agitation, messing it up. “Merlin, I hate you. You didn’t even ever let me explain. I’m not married, and I certainly wasn’t disgusted by the fact I slept with you.”</p>
      <p>Harry turned away from him, not able to look at him anymore, not wanting Draco to see how he was affecting him. Harry felt a tear trail down his cheek. “I saw it Draco. I saw the horror on your face before I left. I didn’t imagine it.” Harry spoke quietly, almost a whisper, afraid that if he spoke any louder his voice would betray him.</p>
      <p>“Yeah, you prat,” Draco shouted in frustration.</p>
      <p>“Hey, keep it down before Lillian hears you,” Andromeda said, sticking her head out the door. She glared at them before turning away.</p>
      <p>Draco moved closer to Harry again. “Yes, I was horrified. I was horrified that I was about to make one of the biggest mistakes of my life. As soon as you left I went and found my mum and told her I wasn’t marrying Astoria.” Draco touched Harry’s arm trying to turn him to face him. “Look at me Harry.” Harry shook his head, but Draco just grabbed his chin, and held it. “I was shocked when you told me it was you. I didn’t know that you even liked me enough to kiss me. I thought you still despised me for everything that happened in the war, and I'll admit even then I despised myself for what happened, and mistakenly blamed you. Then I find out I had sex with you, and I was shocked, and then, yes, horrified, because I knew mum was about to announce my engagement, and I thought I’d never be able to be with you again. I love you, you prat. Even when you’re so very stupid.”</p>
      <p>Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry’s lips softly, and when Harry didn’t run or resist, he deepened the kiss, gently trailing his tongue along the seam of Harry’s lips, and pushing in when they opened slightly. Draco explored his mouth while Harry stood there unresponsive, then Harry kissed him back. Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him closer, trying to devour him, wanting to taste more of Draco.</p>
      <p>Finally, Harry regained control, and more thought process, and shoved Draco away from him hard. “No. We can’t. Just because you’re here doesn’t change anything Draco. It doesn’t explain why you weren’t here for us. I've changed; I'm not the same person I was. Hell, we have a daughter to show for it. What about the last five years? They didn’t just disappear. So what, I misread you. That doesn’t stop the fact that you weren’t here for me, for Lillian.”</p>
      <p>“I tried finding you, Harry. I never stopped looking for…”</p>
      <p>“Oh please! You found us quickly enough this time. If you had wanted to find us you could have.”</p>
      <p>“Stop this Potter. Don’t push me away. I know I hurt you, and I’m sorry, but that doesn’t change that I’m here now. I’m not leaving you again, at least not willingly.”</p>
      <p>Draco stepped forward again, and pulled Harry against his chest, holding him there, even when Harry fought him. “We fight Potter; it’s what we do best.” Draco’s voice was muffled by Harry’s hair, but Harry heard the softly spoken words. “We’ll always fight, and we’ll always unintentionally hurt the other. But if you let me, I can also prove to you that I love you, and that I always will. No matter how much we fight, that will never change.”</p>
      <p>Harry looked up at Draco, grabbing handfuls of Draco’s shirt. Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted to throw him, shake him, or kiss him again, but he was saved from deciding.</p>
      <p>“Dad, what are you doing to poor Mr Draco?” Lillian asked from the doorway.</p>
      <p>Harry turned to look at her, letting go of Draco in the process. He bent down and smiled wanly at her. “Nothing, sweetie. Come here.” Lillian ran into his arms, and Harry held her for a second before standing back up with her in his arms. He walked back over to the railing and set her down. Harry hesitated not knowing what to say, how to tell her who Draco was. “Mr Draco has something to tell you.”</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Harry stood looking out at the water, thinking of Lillian and Teddy. Harry knew this would be the only time he and Draco would be able to get away, but he still worried about them. This was the first time he had ever been separated from them for more than a day. It had been two years since Harry had seen Draco standing on the porch outside Andromeda’s house, and a lot had changed. Draco kept his promise and never left Harry’s side. They had gotten to know each other all over again. They still fought like crazy, but it was one of the things Harry loved best about their relationship. Just yesterday Harry and Draco officially adopted Teddy. Andromeda had become very sick just a year ago; the healers were mystified by her illness and had been able to do very little to help her. They all moved into Malfoy Manor after that; with Narcissa helping her older sister as much as possible. The biggest change for Harry though had been his bonding to Draco. Harry smiled as he remembered the ceremony yesterday, right before adopting Teddy.</p>
      <p>“What are you thinking about?” Draco asked quietly after sneaking up behind Harry to wrap his arms around him and nuzzle his neck.</p>
      <p>Harry smiled and turned in Draco’s arms to face him. “You.”</p>
      <p>“Hmm, yeah I’m pretty awesome.” Harry scoffed and smacked him. “Hey!”</p>
      <p>“Yeah and you’re a vain, pompous git.”</p>
      <p>“But you love me anyway,” Draco said.</p>
      <p>Harry smiled fondly at him, “Yeah I do. Now isn’t this supposed to be our honeymoon? Aren’t we supposed to be in bed, shagging like crazy, because we won’t ever get a chance again with two little terrors waiting for us at home?”</p>
      <p>“Hmm, you might have a point.” Draco looked slyly at Harry. “I’ll race you back up to the room, Potter.” And before the last word was even out of his mouth Draco took off running, just like their daughter had all that time ago.</p>
      <p>“Hey! You cheated!” Harry ran after him, laughing, happier than ever. He had Draco, Lillian, and Teddy. The family he always wanted. He had a great career that he loved. And no evil wizards trying to kill him.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <b>
          <em>The End</em>
        </b>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>4/2/2020:<br/>I'm just uploading this today to AO3, but I wrote this nearly a decade ago. At the time I was planning to do sequels to this, and I won't promise that I still will, but after reading this again I'd love to at least try to hash this out a bit more, there's some parts I always wish I had wrote better/more to them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>